


My Warrior Princess

by Ciarasteina



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Surprise Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciarasteina/pseuds/Ciarasteina
Summary: This is for a Secret Santa project on a fan fiction Facebook page.  I hope you like it Charlie... don't hate me!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie Green](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Charlie+Green).



> I write with a song playing in the background on loop to influence my mindset when I write... Unfortunately for Charlie, this was the song I chose. I highly recommend you listen to this song while, or before reading this fic... you'll get the reference.
> 
> Centuries by Fall Out Boy
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZEnQogAd8U

My Warrior Princess

 

“Inquisitor!” 

Cassandra's shout echoed across the blood-strewn battlefield, as she looked on in horror, the scene fate seemed to force her to endure. In her battle-hardened years, the warrior had many similar scenes occur to her, and she was determined that the ending of those earlier scenes would not happen to the person she promised to protect, her charge, her love.

Yet fate seemed cruel, as the young Inquisitor was surrounded by demons, and Cassandra's heart sunk as she lost sight of the glossy white hair that belonged to the person she had at first feared, then admired, finally loved.

Barely feeling the depth of the scratch across her sword arm from the Fear Demon she had been facing, and reckless of her own survival, Cassandra pushed forward. She deftly dodged flailing arms and disemboweling claws, her mind focused on the singular task of finding Zhai...

A bright burst of green flame exploded from the pile of clamoring demons. Creatures cried and flew in directions unknown, as a familiar scream emanated from the burning bodies. The sound was animalistic, barbaric, desperate.

The heaviness of Cassandra's heart burned within, as she stumbled over fallen enemies and friends. Crawling over the mound of the dead and dying, toward the crater caused by the explosion, she took a deep, smoke-laden breath, then looked over the edge... at a panting, kneeling woman leaning heavily on a smoking staff that still strewn green tendrils from the orb at the tip. The woman's body was a tapestry of cuts and bruises, blood flowed over the young woman's ever-pale flesh like a vile rain shower. Her once pearl-colored, wavy hair, was matted in red-black viscera.

Slowly, the woman turned her gaze to the horrified Cassandra. She heaved a heavy chuckle, smiling darkly with blood stained teeth, up at the concerned woman. Zhai then took a deep breath, before coughing twice, blood spewing from pale lips, and falling forward, across her staff, face first onto the blood soaked earth.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Inquisitor! No! You can't go, not like this, not yet! Solas, good, get down here and help me!”

Zhai was vaguely aware of being heavily lifted and thrown over a strongly muscled shoulder. The words she heard in her semi-consciousness belonged to her warrior princess (Zhai smiled in her mind at the last time they lay in bed together, and she had called Cass her “warrior princess”. Cassandra had no problem giving her a sizable bruise right on her backside after that comment).

She felt warm tendrils of magic trying to encourage her own to help heal her wounds. Each injury reached sent a white hot spike from the site, straight to her brain, forcing her body to contort in ways that she'd surely feel later... if there was a later from this nightmare.

Hands on her face, thumbs tracing tears streaming down her dirt covered cheeks. Her tears? Or someone else's tears? She couldn't open her eyes to find out as another shock of lightning and pain worked its way across her waist, and up her back, forcing her to double over in pain, only to find that heavy hands held her still. A myriad of voices tried valiantly to work their way into her ears, but they were mostly drowned out by the screams being torn from her own throat. She tried to cry for mercy, but only garbled nonsense came from her mouth. Mercy finally found its way to her, when her body couldn't take any more pain, and Zhai collapsed in a motionless heap.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Zhai woke to the chill wind that she had grown accustomed to during her stay at Skyhold. She had fallen asleep with her left arm and leg out of the blanket, and as she sat up to rub the chill from her appendages, a sound and a movement caught her attention from behind her.

Turning back, Zhai slowly lowered the covers to find her Warrior Princess softly snoring beside her. Instantly, an evil spark shoved any loving moments aside with their own intentions. She quietly slid her body under the covers, and close to her love, being careful to not attack until the moment was just right (Cass had taught her all about that, hadn't she?). As soon as the silken expanse of the woman's bare back was exposed, Zhai couldn't contain her inner demons any longer, and lunged!

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! For all that is Holy! What in Andraste's Blessing did you do that for!?” Cassandra's no longer sleeping body shot out of bed with a vengeance, her lover's frozen footprints still firmly felt on her back, and long, frighteningly cold, invisible fingerprints still latched on to her heated shoulders. Cassandra twisted to face her attacker, as she launched herself out of bed. Blankets and bed-sheets went flying in the wake, and through the falling clouds of bedding, the Seeker saw her attacker... just as she leapt away from the bed with a squeal, running as fast as she could around the massive bed they shared, in order to flee down the stairs before Cassandra could retaliate.

But as quick as Zhai was, she had still many tricks to learn from the expert warrior, and as she reached the top of the stairs, was bodily tackled to the floor by a wall of muscle, and heat, and softness. Zhai tried to wiggle from the stronger woman's grip, but was pulled by her legs away from the safety of the staircase, and onto her back.

Zhai continued to half-heartedly try to worm her way away from her counter attacker, but Cassandra had a firm hold on the woman's legs, and half drug, have carried her back to the bed, before pressing the full weight of her body over Zhai's, both women panting from lack of breath.

Cassandra remained quiet and reserved, as she waited for Zhai to quiet from her rampant burst of laughter. 

Slowly, Zhai was able to regain self control to realize that she lay in a dangerous position: She was flat on her back, pressed down in the bed, her arms pinned on either side of her head, and a very angry looking Nevarran looking down at her. With incredible amounts of self control, she was able keep her insatiable chuckle from returning, and quieted down entirely, looking square into the Seeker's eyes.

As soon as quiet had returned to the bedchamber at the top of Skyhold, Cassandra's glaring turned soft, and she melted against the other woman's body, releasing her hands to caress her face, tracing her vallaslin lovingly.

“You know, Zhai, the battle we're coming up to... It's not like any we've faced before. We've got the Grey Wardens still creating demon armies for Maker knows what purpose, we've got them cornered, and we... we just don't have the numbers we need to make this happen safely.”

Sensing the change in mood, Zhai reached her now free hand up to cup her warrior's strong, square jaw. With a gentleness that belied her strong, savage nature, she pulled her lover in for a gentle kiss. “I know, Cass, but we have little choice. The Grey Wardens have forced our hand. I let them go, it is my responsibility to either bring them in line, or destroy the Wardens.”

Cassandra continued to gaze into the young woman's pale eyes and sighed. “You are right. I know you're right. That doesn't mean that we'll leave their stronghold unscathed.”

The sudden, unveiled concern in the hardened woman did little to dissuade Zhai's confidence. “We'll be fine, my love. Please, do not ruin this morning with useless worry. I've survived worse, remember. I went into the Fade, and returned, twice. I killed so many dragons, I've lost count. I faced an ancient Magister. A few misguided Wardens don't worry me.” Gently, she pushed a broad shoulder over, until Cassandra was flat on her back, her own lithe body draped over solid muscle mass beneath. Without saying another word, she began peppering Cassandra's neck and shoulders with kisses from her full lips.

This elicited a lust-filled chuckle from Cassandra (still Zhai's second favorite sound). The chuckle immediately died into a loud moan as Zhai worked her mouth over Cassandra's dark nipple, already erect from the chill air, and the friction of their previous tussle. At the same time, slender, chilled fingers slid up a powerful, quivering thigh, until her hand brushed over a mound of soft, dark curls.

Cassandra gasped in shock as cold met hot as Zhai slid her fingers into her moist folds, gently probing at the tender bundle of nerves. “Mercy, Zhai! Why are you always so cold!?”

Zhai released her suction on Cassandra's nipple, blowing a shiver-inducing breeze over the sensitive tip before purring; “You know you like it.” She then drug her wet tongue across the woman's chest, to circle the neglected nipple, already aching for attention. As her mouth enveloped the peak, Zhai slid her free hand up, to firmly grip Cassandra's short hair (as she knew her lover preferred), just as she plunged two practiced fingers deep into her quim.

As expected, the warrior bucked wildly, desperately grasping for purchase on the naked elf, eventually burying one hand in the mess of white waves on her head, and the other beneath her arm to drag her forcefully up for a bruise-inducing kiss.

As the two women's tongues fought for dominance in their kiss, their hands tightened further in each other's hair, creating a pleasure-pain for both of them that left both women moaning wantonly. 

Zhai began a punishing pace, knowing by now exactly how her Seeker preferred their lovemaking: fast and hard, which was just as well, since that is how she enjoyed passion, as well.

Knowing this, Cassandra moved her callused hand from under Zhai's arm, to brush over her hanging breasts, landing on painfully stiff nipples, where she pinched and tweaked one, then the other, causing her mage to cry out against her mouth in ecstasy. Sensing her own climax was coming fast, Cassandra quickly relished in the feeling of the woman's smooth, flat stomach, as she quickly ran her hand down to her drenched slit, ignoring her clit all-together, and plunging two large fingers deep into her heat.

The smaller woman cried out again, as the two rocked against each other's hands, each staring powerfully into each other's eyes, their open mouths sharing breath with each pant.

Cassandra placed the rest of her hand against Zhai's shaking thighs, and pushed her further up, exposing her rocking mounds to her hungry mouth, where she quickly latched onto her nipple, biting hard enough to elicit a hiss above her, but causing her to clench down violently on Cassandra's invading fingers. She could feel the mage rapidly approaching her peak, so she released her breast, if only for a moment. “Come with me, my love.” 

A rapidly nodding head and more panting was the only response, and tension built to a breaking point in both women, exploding in a series of moans and cries and pleas (Zhai's favorite sound).

Zhai collapsed against Cassandra's chest, panting heavily. Cassandra shakily reached for the blankets, covering the two exhausted women, before she tucked the smaller woman beneath her chin, and sighed contently.

“I love you, Zhai”

“I love you too, my Warrior Princess.”

*SLAP*

“OOWWWWW!!!! Cass!!! I need to ride today! Why on the ass!?! ”

“Well good, let that remind you to stop calling me that!”  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The last leaves of fall drifted from the trees outside the healer's tent, as inside, a flurry of activity moved about at a dizzying pace.

Zhai groaned loudly, squirming in her bandages, quickly gaining the attention of the ever-vigilant Seeker.

“Inquisitor! Zhai! Are you awake? Don't move, your injuries are pretty... serious.”

Zhai coughed, instantly regretting it, as stabbing pain shot through her chest, instantly seizing up her muscles, simply making the pain inevitably worse. With intense concentration, she forced herself to stop coughing, and relax her muscles, easing the pain, if only slightly.

She looked over at a very concerned Cassandra, and croaked out “What happened? Did we win?”.

Cassandra sighed and shook her head, before returning her eyes to Zhai's bloodshot ones. “Yes, we won. It was hard fought, but we won, the remaining Wardens have either surrendered, or been killed. Sister Leliana believes that none escaped.”

The mage softly nodded, closed her eyes, and whispered “Then it was worth it.” She felt a hand gently land on her aching shoulder, causing her to reopen her tired eyes. The look on her lover's face instantly worried her. “What? What's wrong?”

“You... you've been very badly injured. Solas and the other healers have tried to fix the damage, and exhausted themselves. They have done everything they can. They are not sure that you will come through this one.” The warrior's eyes began to swim in tears. “Apparently, your mark had made matters worse, and Solas had to remove your arm before it killed you.”

Zhai's vision swung to the stump that was now her left arm. For the first time since she awoke, she felt numb.

“The healers said that it's up to your own body to heal itself now. Tears now free-flowed down chiseled cheeks.

An ever-pale mage glanced back up to the weeping woman. She tried to put on a smile, but barely managed a weak grin, trying not to grimace at the split in her lower lip. “Hey now, I'll make it. Like I told you yesterday morning, I've survived much worse.”

Tears fell hard on Zhai's remaining arm, as Cassandra chuckled darkly. “I know... I love you, I hope you know that.”

“I love you too, my Warrior Princess... What? No slap?”

*Chuckling*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Snow fell in heavy flakes, as families gathered together in Skyhold to celebrate the winter solstice, just before First Day. Soldiers have gone home, as few were needed, now that the war had been won. Only a few of the Inquisition's core group stubbornly stayed in the stronghold, most likely because they had few places left to go.

Dorian returned to Tevinter, occasionally meeting up with his once blood-born enemy, The Iron Bull, who was out marauding with his Chargers still. Varric was forced to return to Kirkwall, “To keep 'Red' from killing everyone.” being his flippant excuse. Vivienne had secured the role as “Magical Advisor” for the Val Royeaux court, after Morrigan left, taking her strange son with her. Sera took Solas' advice (finally), and organized a meeting with various “Red Jenny's” to be more effective in protecting the innocent against the tyranny of the privileged, and hopefully make more of a difference. Blackwall left for Weisshaupt to fulfill his promise to join the Grey Wardens, with an additional promise to work with the Inquisition to bring the Wardens order. Cullen continued to train new troops, his recovering addiction to lyrium making life difficult for him from time to time. Josephine returned to Antiva to bring her family's name back into glory. Sister Leliana was now Divine Victoria, and has her hands full with getting the whole of Thedas back to order. Cole disappeared alongside Solas right after the final battle with the Wardens.

Cassandra remained in Skyhold. She stoked the fire with a new log, and sauntered back to the decorated tree in Zhai's room at the top of Skyhold tower. She knelt beside the opened gifts strewn about “I hope you liked your presents, my love.” 

Zhai simply smiled, in her way, and nodded softly.

Cassandra smiled back, before fidgeting uncomfortably. “There may be one more gift I have for you, if you're interested?”

The pale mage tilted her head questioningly, a furrow marring her brow.

Leaning over, Cassandra took a small, satin covered box out of her back pocket, and knowing her love's disabilities, opened the box for her, moving to kneel on one knee. The diamond ring from her grandmother shined impossibly from it's soft cradle inside the box.

Zhai's smiled widely, and tears began to make her pale eyes swim. 

“Zhai, my love. Will you be mine, forever?”

The mage opened her mouth, but was speechless. She simply nodded vigorously, shaking loose the pools of tears, as she extended her right hand, mindful of her missing left.

Cassandra took the ring from the case, and moved to place the ring on her finger.

As she slid the ring onto Zhai's finger, the hand wavers, then dispersed. Cassandra looked up in shock just in time to see Zhai look into her eyes and mouth “I love you, my Warrior Princess.” before she entirely faded away.

Fresh tears fell onto scarred cheeks, as they had nearly every day in the past three months. 

Cassandra slumped to the floor, her grandmother's ring cutting into her clenched palm, as heaving sobs wreaked their way through the warrior's body.

“I love you too. I miss you, Zhai.”


End file.
